Highschool
by Player Tauz
Summary: Inside


Highschool Life

Summary - school life has always been boring but not at the kuoh academy where things got hot during this year with sexy scenes and certainly a lot of competition for our cute and beautiful protagonist issei hyoudou

Fem issei x reverse harem

Reverse harem - Richard (male rias), akihiko (male akeno.), Kabu (male koneko), Kurono (male kuroka), Gray (male Grayfia), vali, arthur, Ross (male rosswiese), draig, albion ophis male), Gabriel (male), basara (male murayama) Nero (male kunou), Yuusei (male yasaka) ivan (male Irina)

Warnings - gender bender, ooc, non-supernatural, incest, teenage life

Issei nero and the others - 18 years and

Draig, Richard and the others - 19 years old

Gray , yuusei , gabriel ophis - 24 years old

Azazel, Michael, sirzechs - 27 years old

Red - 29 years old

"Venom" you speak

'Freeza' Thoughts

I think the only ones I will really change will be grayfia yasaka and kunou or their male versions gray nero and yuusei both will be brothers with yuusei being the oldest and nero the youngest and also kuoh has vacancy for college students in the case yuusei, Gabriel and gray

oo

"Let's go issei-chan this is your first day nothing wrong will happen I assure you this imouto" a male voice was heard belonging to a third year teenager crimson hair and eyes of Esmeralda this was draig brother issei's older a girl of brown hair and honey eyes someone friendly and gentle having both living in the home of his uncle ashura Red or as he was called by his great red friends who apparently adopted both after it was discovered that Issei was the fruit of a betrayal of the mother of both doing the half siblings being expelled by his father and his mother leaving without caring about either

"I do not think this always has that feeling that something is going to happen," Issei replied to the older brother sighing both dressed in their draig draig uniforms. Draig just wore a red shirt and black jeans and a pair of shoes the same color as his. trousers and issei wore a white striped shirt with a black cape on her shoulders and a dark pink skirt wasseibpro turn was clearly a very beautiful person taking their large measures making many wanted it the same no matter where she went with her brother since draig as the older brother super protector would not let her out alone for fear of something happen to her little sister

"Let's go, shall we?" Draig drew his eyebrow from his thoughts, making the same nod, and they both walk out the door just to see his uncle outside smoking talking to a man with black hair and gray eyes looking a little bored

"Ise draig hope they do not cause any trouble for me to have a good day," Red exclaimed waving at both of them nodding before leaving the apartment complex in which they lived and so walked towards the kuoh academy and as draig hoped they both received glances from both sexes besides the attention being focused on his sister who was unaware of all the glances and to "mark" that he was his - even if he secretly had a strong passion for his cute and beautiful imouto that was only a year younger than he - he decided to put Issei closer to him by surprising her and making her blush heavily making her chest stretch out in pride beyond seeing some of the boys jealous and angry and draig in turn just smiled at them and placed her hand on her waist making her blush even more. Her sister was indeed very cute and pretty. he knew this even he knew his uncle's friend. ophis if he remembered well he was interested in issei and if it were not for his enemies they would use her against him or even do worse things with the same things he would not want to happen to his imouto-chan.

"Well we did," Draig exclaimed, smiling at her younger sister who nodded and they both came with Issei by her side since she was a newcomer at school because her uncle decided that both should be closer, though Draig knew his uncle was only he wanted his niece to have someone to ask for help should a problem arise - in which case this person was draig - and this draig knew without a doubt that he would always help his younger sister

"Draig I did not know there was already one more girl in your hands lucky bastard even more a girl so pretty and full in the right places" someone's voice caught the attention of issei and draig to a boy of the age of white-silver hair draig sapphire eyes and a mocking smile on his face

"Albion This is my younger sister Issei I hope you do not try anything your pervert bastard" Draig had a glow that Issei swore - by all the gods she knew and by her uncle - that draig had a killer glow ready to behead the other boy In seconds something that confused is a little

"Now you did not say you had a sister draig" Albion say smiling and the clear flirtatious tone in his voice being noticed by draig and issei "and sure enough a cute and pretty little sister" the same finalized his eyes locked in the eyes of issei that felt to blush for the praise that was why always her uncle in other schools asked her friends to give private lessons for fear of someone putting their hands on her besides she had draig to prevent anyone right?

'Yes I have draig-kun to protect me from perverts but maybe if they are cute wait! I do not like perverts they do not like me just from my body 'issei thought shaking her head in disappointment her only friend had left her when he had moved in a long time and he left her because of her parents and the only friend her that draig approved saying that he was worth marrying someone and probably the only one he wanted as Issei's boyfriend - as both were wrong to know that Issei would not have one boyfriend but many and consequently many children but that is for another History (literally staff stands for another story) -

"Ise? Are you okay? "Draig asked confusedly, his sister seemed out of breath for a few seconds and this slightly worried him.

"Yeah, I'm fine but where is my room anyway?" Issei asked and his brother seemed to think for a moment and smiled a malicious grin and left dragging albion

"I meet you at lunch goodbye Ise-chan good luck" draig shouted away and leaving the same stop there surprise

"Damn bastard, I already expected something like this," Issi complained and started to walk the corridors just watching the students go to their rooms but did not notice when he hit front with a crimson-haired teenager and blue-green eyes that looked surprised and quickly he helped I'm going to get up

"Excuse me but are you okay?" The same asked and issei noticed behind him a boy a little taller black hair and purple eyes with a familiar malice

"Yeah, I'm fine, my brother just abandoned me by not telling me where my room was," Issei said, wiping her uniform before looking at the teenager who had the same crimson shade as her brother on her head

"Excuse me, but who's your brother?" The black-haired boy asked curiously in his tone of voice.

"Ahh he's the third year A, hyoudou draig," Issei exclaimed and for a moment she saw both of them being surprised but they smiled when the bell rang the second time

"Well we'll accompany you to your room and to continue our conversation come to the research club hidden in the old building in the we stayed there I'm richard gremory and this is akihiko himejima let's issei-chan" Richard smiled at herself causing the girl to blush a beautiful scarlet and issei nodded following the same

'Why am I blushing so much? It's not as if draig-kun or Red are not cute, 'she thought confusedly as she followed the older men who were talking to each other

"Issei-chan, come on, have a nice day," Richard said with a nod of Issei, and to his surprise an old acquaintance was entering the room, the old and pervert-

"Azazel?" Issei exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the 30-year-old man with black hair with his blond fringe and eyes she always knew they changed once being purple other times gray and blue

"Ise what is my little favorite student doing here?" Azazel asked with a carefree smile and laziness on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Issei asked suspiciously and received a mocking smile from his sensei

"Well I work here, do not I?"

"That makes sense," she murmured, "red put me in this school because there is not only draig to take care of me, is not it?" Issei asked receiving a nod.

"Yeah well you see Odin, Michael and others like your little brother Gabriel who are in college plus nero and yuusei are here you have your little harem with you I mean you will expand it desd euqe you already have nero and your brother and Michael's younger brother, Gabriel why not add more handsome boys to your harem? "Azazel said nonchalantly just to take a blow to Issei's head and ignored this" Come on you have to be introduced to everyone "the same said receiving a suspicious look of Issei But still the same nodded

"Hello brats, good morning, I'd like to introduce your new classmate, let's introduce yourself." Azazel said in a nonchalant way, and regardless of what his students thought of him, he was an old pervert, and was that what else had to be seen?

s

"H-hello my name is hyoudou issei I hope they take care of me" issei said nervously and if most of the boys had their faces red and blood coming out of their noses and the girls with a look of "we should protect her perps"

"Wondering brats?" Azazel asked as he sipped his coffee in his cup, no matter what happened, he was sure if some boy tried something on Issei Nero he would surely break anyone who was bold enough to advance in Issei with other intentions and still had draig and from what he observed the two so-called kuoh kings were with their interest in it besides having Gabriel and yuusei, Great red was right about putting her niece with her brother in this school after all she had all her friends here and would surely expand her harem even more

"Issei-san are you related to draig hyoudou the third-year offender?" A brown-haired boy asked Issei that he had a confused look in his eyes

"Yes ? But draig-kun is not a delinquent he never mentioned it to me "issei answered confused with the question and somehow feeling that what he was told was just a lie draig was always good with her and her uncle and he was very protective of her . It was impossible for him to be a delinquent.

"I think this can be solved in another hour for now issei-chan sits between nero-san and basara-san both please raise your hands" and as azazel asked both raised their hands and the same boy who asked the question lifted the hand and someone I knew. A tall blond boy with amber eyes wearing the male uniform this was nero yuusei younger brother one of the academy college students and one of the best of kuoh

"Hai," Issei murmured and sat between them just to receive a small smile from Nero who was clearly planning something that made him feel a mental shiver

"Yo Ise-chan how are you?" Nero asked smiling the same fox smile he and his older brother always had on their faces - not that I was complaining she liked it but would not admit it to them -

"Hey handsome boy you will not steal issei from us" a dark-haired boy said With anger and strange determination In his eyes

"Should I say that even if I were not after her you still would not have a chance with her? Does it mean that girl would want a pervert like you or your perverted friend? "Nero replied to Motohama (note: I'm sorry if I'm changing Matsuda and Motohama I always confuse both even when I'm watching the anime I apologize to all of you and for please tell me I always confuse them myself in the fanfictions) with an arrogant look in his eyes and a smug smile on his face using the status of "handsome boy" to look superior to the two perverts - something that worked very well - and it clearly had effect on the girls who had hearts in their eyes and Issei who had a confused look normally Nero was very kind and humble and not arrogant issei realized that he clearly had to talk to Nero about it

"Well your teens with boiling hormones I would not mind interrupting this little scene but everyone please sit in their seats" Azazel said getting up and picking up a chalk before starting to give the matter on the blackboard This was the first day of issei and Issei had a slight impression that leaving that day his life would change a lot


End file.
